Naruto
by biancajewel
Summary: On one good day, everyone's teachers mysteriously dissappear! Also, Naruto himself dissapears!What happened to them and Naruto? Read it and find out! Also, REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

By: Biancajewel

Okay, well, I couldn't think of a better title!

Chapter 1

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Someday I'll surpass the previous Hokages and I will be… ow!"

"Naruto, we've heard enough of your nonsense," Sakura snapped angrily.

"What a moron," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey," Kakashi-sensei hurried up to them.

"You're late again," Sakura observed.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi smiled but Sakura sighed. Sasuke: no reaction.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto. Wait a sec…." Kakashi reached into his pockets. His face turned pale. "Oh no…." he whispered.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Wait here. I'll come back in a few minutes." With that, Kakashi jumped out and was out of sight.

"What's he up to?" asked Naruto, crossing his arms and making a huffy face.

"Dunno."

"Pft. Just his stupid book," Sasuke muttered.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun is really smart." Sakura said. Sasuke: No reaction.

"Really? I'm not impressed," Naruto said huffily.

Inner-Sakura: "Damn YOU, Naruto!"

Kakashi didn't reappear for the next few hours. Naruto grew restless; he paced around non stop.

"Damn where's that moron?" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Hey guys!" Ino ran up to them.

"What now?" Sakura thought.

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi? I didn't see him."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh… I just ran up to you guys."

"Erm…"

"Hey there's thick-brows!" Naruto said, pointing.

"Have you seen Gai-sensei?" Lee hurried up to them.

"No."

"What's he up to? Gai-sensei hasn't shown up in the past few hours."

"Oh?"

Hinata soon showed up, and she, too, couldn't find her teacher. (Sensei….I think.)

"What happened to all of them?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Sakura snapped.

Naruto sighed.

Yes, what indeed would have happened to their teachers?

**To Be Continued!**

Biancajewel: Sorry that this first chapter was so short. It'll be longer! I promise! Please give me reviews, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: Thanks to: Kawaii kitten of froot loops and Appleiam for reviewing my story! Yay but, Kawaii kitten of froot loops, that wasn't really a review -.- you like Kakashi-sensei, right. Haha! On with the story!

Chapter 2

"Hey Tenten...''

"Hn?''

"Do you think that everyone is playing a trick on us? I mean, our teachers can't just disappear like _that. _Unless the 'people' who captured them are stronger than they are. But I don't think those 'people' can catch Gai-sensei…"

Tenten nodded. "You're right, Neji. No one can catch Gai-sensei…"

"You want to go check?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him.

"What do you exactly mean by, 'check'? Where?"

"Remember? I heard Shikamaru say that the 5th Hokage told him that they were last seen all together near the entrance of the gate."

"Together? You mean all of the teachers? Including the Ambu?"(Don't know spelling)

Neji shrugged. "One thing I know is that Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Hinata's sensei were there." (Forgot what she was called.)

"Well, you want both of us to go ahead of everyone first? I mean, everyone is going to leave tomorrow, so…"

"We'll go even earlier then," Neji decided. "Too many people will cause too much chaos which I hate."

Tenten looked at Neji, looked around, and then shrugged. "Sure," she agreed.

"Alright."

Meanwhile…

Naruto looked out the window. He grinned. "Maybe I'll go first… so I can show Sakura-chan that I'm better than Sasuke! I'll find them first. Yeah! I'll go right this minute…"

Naruto packed his things into his bag, opened the window, and jumped out into the night.

Meanwhile…

Tenten and Neji are in the forest

"Are you sure it's this direction, Neji?" Tenten asked anxiously. It's still very dark in the forest.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What are you scared of anyway?" Neji said.

"I'm not scared of anything," Tenten protested. She grimaced as a branch scratched her ankle, leaving a line.

"C'mon, it's almost getting lighter," Neji urged.

"I'm coming, and I'm going as quickly as I can," Tenten shot back, hurrying up. Neji slowed down a little to let her catch up.

"_What's up with Tenten lately?"_ Neji thought.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Why isn't Naruto here yet? We've been waiting for a long time!" Sakura complained.

Shikamaru looked at her and sighed. "Look, if he's not coming in the next ten minutes, we're gonna leave him behind."

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," Chouji complained. Ino looked at Chouji and handed him a bag of chips. He took them, ripped the bag open, and began eating. Akamaru whined.

After fifteen minutes…

"Alright, we've wasted enough time already. Let's just go," Shikamaru decided.

"Do you think something happened to him, too?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"_Naruto's just trying to show off, I guess," _Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Shikamaru, do you know where Tenten and Neji went?" Lee asked.

"No. Never mind them. The sun's already up. Let's go."

Everyone nodded. The gate slowly creaked open and they walked off and disappeared in the trees.

Chapter 3 will be up in a few days! (I'm kind of lazy, so I scarcely finish a chapter!) Just remember to review! It's not the climax yet so it doesn't seem so exciting!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: I'd like to shout a big THANK YOU! To all my reviewers, again, thank you very much. Okay. Kurenai. Thanks for telling me, NarutoKyubi! Anbu. Alright. I got it now. Thanks, HikaruOfArrow! On with the story!

Chapter 3

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Don't know if it's spelled right, I'm too lazy to check.) Naruto sat down and sighed. He was utterly miserable.

First off, he'd eaten all his food he brought with him, because, he realized that he didn't eat breakfast or dinner when he went off the back night. His stomach growled as he tried not to think of ramen.

Well, he'd kill a wild pig, but he soon discovered, as he put it in his mouth, the meat was inedible. He spent the whole morning roaming around with a painful stomachache.

Once his stomachache was over, he accidentally fell in a small pond with a tadpole and a frog inside. He got soaking wet, so he had to wait for them to dry. The whole afternoon was practically gone. He couldn't loiter.

Naruto stared at his six clones and shook his head furiously as he thought of a smirking Sasuke.

"_You have to be stronger than me." "Are you alright, scaredy-cat?" _

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled. "I want each of you to go and explore and tell me the surroundings. If there's any bad dudes, well…" he paused and scratched his head. "Well, then hide and tell me what they look like. Do not be seen. Come back before night falls. Off you go!" With a gesture of his hands, his clones obediently nodded and disappeared.

Naruto stared at the sky. "I wonder what the others may be now…and…I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is…"

Meanwhile…

Ino and Sakura are off, again, arguing.

"I'm stronger than you, Ino pig!" Sakura yelled.

"No, I'm stronger than YOU, so shut up!" Ino hissed.

"I'm a chuunin already, and I can…"

"Yeah right, cry-baby!" (It is true, in fact, all of them are chuunins. Well, Neji's a jounin. Naruto is still a genin, because he went off training with whats-his-name. I forgot.)

"So, you're not a chuunin…"

"Shut up! I AM a chuunin, like you!"

"Will both of you shut up," Sasuke muttered.

Chouji's still eating, as usual.

"Damn, I can't stand women. They're worse than Temari and my mother," Shikamaru thought. "Truly."

Meanwhile…

The clones came back from their scouting and told Naruto all they'd seen.

"There was a group of people walking, two of them arguing," Naruto Clone said.

"Well, I saw another group of people, wearing tall dark cloaks," another Clone announced.

"I saw two speeds of blur. They were running, I suspect. You said to _hide_, Naruto, so I didn't chase them on to see whom they were."

"Me too," the other clone agreed.

"Yeah, but I was hiding in a tree so there were too many leaves in the way so I didn't get a good look of the group and the two people arguing."

"Okay, thanks," Naruto said tiredly, and they disappeared in a loud POUF!

At night…

Naruto stirred, and heard someone. He quickly sat up, holding his breath, listening hard. Someone was near him, underneath the tree. The person was walking, pacing. Naruto leaned as far as he dared and looked.

The figure seemed vaguely familiar but Naruto was too anxious to find out who it was. Sweat ran down his face, and he was getting excited. Should he kill the person? Or should he flee? A image of Sasuke smirking and holding up the golden trophy popped into his mind, and he saw himself holding a small, sad-looking brown medal. His breath quickened and he started to slowly get angry.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he said silently. Four clones appeared. He instructed to them what to do. They nodded.

"_I can do it,"_ he thought. _"I can kill him!"_

He took out a kunai(I think) and looked at the person.

"Ready, Steady, go!" he motioned to his clones. They jumped forward, and pinned the person, arms and legs, on the ground.

Naruto took the kunai and plunged it into, what he suspected, because it was too dark, the victim's chest. The person opened and shut his mouth in an inaudible scream.

"_Did I kill him?"_ he thought excitedly.

Then, suddenly, to his horror and delight, the person he attacked was…

Wait till the next chapter! Oh, I know this is full of suspense, but, remember to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto

By: Biancajewel

Author's note: Everyone, I am so ENTIRELY SORRY for not updating for so long! A big THANK YOU to Stassh, WhiteMustang, Appleiam and Madinu! By the way, I did not end the story!

Chapter 4

(I'm going backwards a bit! )

"_Did I kill him?"_ he thought excitedly.

Then, suddenly, to his horror and delight, the person he attacked was…

(C'mon, guess, you people!)

Sasuke!

"Damn," Sasuke gasped. "What the heck do you think you're doing, moron? Trying to act like a hero and kill me or what? You-" he stopped, and coughed out blood.

Naruto grinned and felt terrible at the same time. He motioned to his clones to drag him away, and thesix of them disappeared into the darkness…

In the morning…

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Shikamaru hurried up to her.

"S-Sasuke-kun is g-gone!" she gasped. "He was a lookout for us, and someone took him away! And, l-look…" she gestured the ground with a shaky finger. "B-blood!"

When Ino discovered it, she screamed too. Soon, the two girls were screaming in unison. Tears gathered up in Sakura's eyes.

"D-do you think… he's _dead_?" she whispered.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "I don't suppose this has anything to do with Orochimaru, do you?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright…" said Shikamaru. _"Women,"_ he thought miserably. _"Why is it always_ _me that deals with them?"_

Meanwhile…

"Neji…"

"Huh?"

"Can't we rest for a while?" Tenten sat down, panting and out of breath.

"Fine," said Neji, slightly annoyed.

"We haven't eaten breakfast yet…"

"So?" Neji shrugged.

"_So?_ I'm hungry, Neji!"

"C'mon, let's get going. I know it's this way."

Tenten groaned. "Positive?"

"Yes…Byukugan!" (Don't know spelling!)

Tenten got up, stretched, took out an apple, and bit into it.

"Don't look at me like that," Tenten said. "I'm hungry!"

"Alright, I'll wait."

Something rustled.

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

"Byukugan! It's only a frog, Tenten!"

"Oh…"

Meanwhile…

"_What am I supposed to do with him? It's partly my fault that I hurt him, but so what?" _Naruto frowned at Sasuke, who was clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"What _was_ your problem, moron?" Sasuke asked again, his face cringing in pain.

"How am I supposed to know? I thought you were an enemy."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right!"

Suddenly, the bush behind them rustled.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, who was cringing in pain a while ago, was up and he looked alert.

"Someone is coming." He said.

Quickly, the two of them took out a kunai and held them, ready to attack.

The unknown figure emerged, and they gasped.

"Y-you!"

Okay, that's the end of chapter 4! .

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
